Akatsuki, A new dawn arises
by Coolkid93
Summary: We have a choice about how we take what happens to us and wether or not we allow it to turn us.We can become consumed by hate and darkness, or we are able to regain our humanity, or somehow come to terms with things and learn something about our selves Naruto Uzumaki has seen and experienced the horrors of war what will he do now that he is thrusted into a world so unlike his own?


Hey Guys Like I promised, here is my second version of my FTxNaruto Crossover, this one will be ( at least I hope so ) better and is slightly darker, also my Naruto is **not** the Naruto from Cannon! So if you want a story with your typical happy-to go- lucky idiot Naruto then you are reading the wrong story.

I´m sorry for any grammatical errors or such things since english is not my first language.

Have a nice time reading

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto or Fairy Tail the belong to their respective owners.**

".." Speaking

`...´ thinking

**"..." Demonic/distorted voice **

The tower of heaven, a building with a name, that couldn´t be even more misleading. It was a place of slavery, corruption and one of the symbols that humanity would seek to unleash evil even in a peaceful world. It was a place where the hopes and dreams of children would be buried along with their body's. Where comradeship and bonds would be forged that would last forever. A place where the goal justifies the means.

Our Story begins in this Tower. 2 typical guards one wearing a blue coat, the other a green coat with their respective staffs, guarded a boy chained in their middle with a blindfold around his eyes. What would be noticeable, was that the box had long silver hair that reached till his waist and two strands of hairs stood up like horns, but then you could see, that the boy had only one arm, the other seemed to be amputated right below his elbow. On his Inside of his hand was a tattoo that looked like a sun but mixed with a moon that was tattooed in black.

"There we are finally here, the next shipments of slaves have arrived" one of the guard said, as he pushed the box through the corridor and stopped inside a big hall, filled with cages, where people "lived" or rather tried to survive. The humans were not only held like caged animal, they were also treated as those. The guards stopped before a particular cage. Inside of it were 6 children and one old man. The guards stopped their walk in front of the cage and opened it, only to kick the box inside then closed the cage and walked away. No snotty comments had to be made by the guards, after all a boy with only one arm and without his eyesight even when he had some latent power, was no threat to them.

Shortly before the guards arrived at there destination, the old man named Rob cheered the children up, that shared their cell with him. The first to mention was a girl with red hair, Erza than there was a girl called Julia Fernandez, with short, spiky blue colored hair, then there was a blond guy named Sho, two black haired dudes with the names Wally Buchanan and Simon , and last but not least, a girl with a bowl cut hair and brown hair Milliana. Those children, forged a bond over their time inside the tower and always tried to help each other out. Right now, Rob was telling them story's from a time, when he was still young and a mage of the thriving guild named Fairy Tail. It was one of his favorite methods to pass time, but he stopped his story, as he heard the guards walking to his cell, instinctively, he choose to hide the children behind his tattered coat. The guards finally stopped in front of his cell and the old man could finally get a look at the person they accompanied. And his eyes widened in shock.

It was a boy maybe two or three years older than the children with him, but he was shocked to see a blindfold over the boys eyes and that he only had one fully operational arm. As the boy was kicked in, and the guards left, Rob finally decided to act, faster than a man in his age should move, was he by the side of the new boy. But as it seemed the boy did´t need his help, the boy stood up, beat his clothing to shake of the dirt, that it picked up and simply walked to a wall, feeling his way to one with his good arm and sat down.

"Is everything alright with you lad?" Rob asked as he kneeled besides the boy. The boy didn´t answer him which Erza did not like. In her opinion, Rob was a nice man that took care of each of her friends and that the new guy was not answering him, even ignoring the people around him, was not nice. And so she did the one thing, that even in the future would be one of her character traits. She wanted to boss him around. She walked to the new boy and looked at his face, She did not understand why he would need to hide his eyes or why both of his arms were placed insight his cloak.

"Hey!" Erza said/shouted. "It´s not polite to ignore the people around you! Answer him!"

The boy gave no reaction, he diidn´t even tried to look into the direction, that Erza stood. Rob wanted to defuse the situation and placed a hand on Erzas shoulder.

"Let it go Erza. If he doesn´t want to talk, then we should not press him." The old man looked at her with one of his signature smiles and Erzas anger vanished, as she looked at the ground, she couldn´t help but try to make a last statement.

"But, but you are always so nice to us and he doesn´t even seem to care, that you tried to help him" she mumbled and Rob sighed. With a final shake of his head, Erza walked back to her friends while Rob looked at the boy.

"When you feel the need to talk you can count on us, we only have each other in this hell hole and nobody wants to be alone don´t you think so?" He said before walking to the kids and leaving the new guy be. He guessed that there had to be a major incident in the life of this boy, after all thanks to magic, there was no disability in the Kingdom of Fiore since mages helped during the childbirth in hospitals, so the boy had to loose his arm and his eyesight during his life and to be honest, a shiver ran through the old mans spine as he thought about all the different scenarios that could lead to this result.

While Rob told his tale anew, the boy still simply sat there with an emotionless face and listened. The tale was about the bonds the men forged through his life, about friendship and comradeship and the boy couldn´t help but let a nostalgic look cross his face. He held his good hand in front of his face so that his tattoo was not visible to the other.

`Bonds´ the boy thought and the picture of a beautiful girl with long raven hair wearing a Kimoto entered his head.`Yeah I also once believed that through friendship you gain true strength, that you only achieve it if you have a precious person, a person you would die for.´ the boy chuckled and the other inmates in his cell send a glance into his direction. `But look where it got me now´ the boy shook his head to banish the depressing thoughts that tried to plague his mind, he leaned back onto the wall and felt his surroundings with his hand. As soon as he touched the wall of stone, he send out a chakra pulse through it, so small that nobody could actually sense it. From this pulse, he gained a picture of his surroundings similar working like a sonar. He already did it, while those guards where escorting him into his prison cell. He shook his head, he could feel the negative emotions rolling of in waved from the slaves, a gift that his best friend bestowed him with.

`No, the suffering of these people has nothing to do with me. I´m not going to help them if they don´t have the strength to help themselves.´

The cell, had one window in the upper corners, maybe the guards believed that nobody would be able to escape through it and didn´t even deem it worthy enough for their attention and they were right. The spirit of the people were mostly broken, they believed that it was their fate, that held them chained here and not their inability to band together and uproot the oppressor the boy simply smirked again. `Oh Neji if you would be here, what would you tell those people? Aren´t we all just caged birds? At least that we realize that we can open our cage with our own actions and set us free´

Rob walked once again to the new boy as the other children fell asleep and huddled together.

"Boy at least tell me your name, so that we can address you and we don´t have to call you the new guy. My name is Rob" the old man introduced himself and awaited the answer of the boy. The boy was silent and Rob wanted to give up and walk back as a small smile tugged on the boys lips.

" My name? You can call me Naruto" and with his piece said, Naruto drifted into a dreamless sleep while Rob also smiled and walked back to the children

" Hmm Naruto? What a strange name, for a strange child. I hope to see what you can do Maelstrom"


End file.
